


cold breeze

by Anonymous



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, K-pop
Genre: Life Lessons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When the emptiness passes, the cold breeze blows.When the longing passes, the spring rain falls.





	cold breeze

Jaebum knew it would rain that day.

The cold breeze sent shivers down his spine, gooseflesh prickling his skin.

It had been a long time since he felt like this.  The same fate weighing on his shoulders, a decision that must be made.

Two paths were laid out before him.

The left path was lit up lamps down each side, illuminating the paved road.  The road leads straight into the distance, not a single curve or bump to be seen.  He recognized this path very well.  It was the road he had taken time and time again, trusting that it would always safely guide him to the next chapter of his life.

The right path was different, rustic unpaved roads only illuminated by the sun during the day and the stars during the night.  The road curved, went down hills, then went straight up.  He couldn’t see the end, and he didn’t know where it would lead.

He knew he would take the left path time and time again but there was always a nagging feeling that he was missing something.

_No._

He needed to run towards his dreams.  Run towards a future that was certain.  He kept running down the left path until his legs wouldn’t run anymore.  That was what he believed in, that’s what he would always do.

He didn’t know how many times he ended up at these forked roads.  He didn’t know why he always ended up at these forked roads. 

He knew his goals were straight ahead of him yet life was always leading him back here.

His eyes wandered back to the right path, dark under the night sky and full of uncertainty.  He would never risk it.  He told himself he would never go down that path.

Then he saw another familiar sight.  It wasn’t every time he reached these forked roads he would see him, but he would show up from time to time.

Jinyoung stood next to him, not saying a word.

The very first time he saw these forked roads Jinyoung was there beside him, but Jinyoung took the right path.  Every time Jaebum saw Jinyoung he would take the right path.  Through darkness, rain, sun, Jinyoung climbed up hills and walked over the treacherous ground to reach his next stop in life.  Jaebum didn’t know why he did it, the left path was much safer.

Wordlessly, Jinyoung reached out his hand.  He would never force him, it was merely an offer.  Every time he said no, and ran down the left path instead.

 His legs were shaking and his heart was thumping. 

The left path was leading him forward but it was also pushing him backward.  He masked his true self, lead an artificial life.  His mind continuously said _left_ but his heart always said _right._

It was slowly killing him, the feeling of emptiness overtaking him. 

He was living but he never truly felt alive.

He took Jinyoung’s hand in his, not sure what he was expecting but knowing that he needed a change.

Jinyoung’s expression was soft as he stared at their intertwined fingers, relief washing over his face.

“I knew you’d realize someday.”  Jinyoung whispered, before turning towards the right path and pulling him along.

No matter how many times they came to the two paths Jinyoung would never forget about him.  Jinyoung would always be trying to tug him in the right direction.  Every time Jaebum stubbornly turned Jinyoung down he would go his way and meet with Jaebum again at the split in the path, knowing that one day something had to change.

The right path was just as dangerous as he thought.  He kept losing his grip on reality and regretting his rash decisions, but every step of the way Jinyoung was there.  They would be tired and hungry and lose their direction but Jinyoung would always be smiling.  Hard work and dedication always lead them forward. 

It would always be a rough journey from here on out but every time Jinyoung smiled he felt his worries fade away. 

They went on and on endlessly.  No matter how stressful and strenuous this path they were together now and there was no way they would turn back.

They never came to any more forks in the road.  There was only one path laid out for them now.

Jaebum wouldn't lie to himself anymore.  He would never go back to restraining himself, focusing on the goals of others and not the things he wanted to achieve.

He didn’t know what the future would hold, and for once he didn’t care. 

Jinyoung looked back at him, still smiling brightly like this dirt road in the middle of the night under the pouring rain was the most wonderful place to be.  Jaebum was tired to the point of exhaustion, hadn’t eaten in days, and he felt like his head was about to explode.

Nonetheless, he smiled back.

That’s when Jaebum knew this was and had always been love.


End file.
